I'm Effing Pregnant
by IDKSometimes
Summary: Marik and Bakura's sex life is crazy so when marik ends up pregnant. yea the summary sucks but I hope the story don't ;D
1. The Perfect Birthday

Title- I'm Effing Pregnant

Pairing- Yami Marik, Yami Bakura

Summary- Marik and Bakura's sex life is non-stop but when Marik finds out he's pregnant. Yea lame but not!

QueenDarkAngelYamiMarik- Hey its Darkness again my next chapter story so I want y'all to start leaving reviews for Psychoshipping One shots please

(A/N: I don't own anything just this story enjoy)

One perfect birthday

In domino the smell of sex filled the room of the two psycho lovers. Name y'all should now but the smell increased as they went faster, the head board hitting the wall loudly, grunts and moans of pleasure filled the bedroom. Bakura and Marik both are shooting the white jots of hot cum everywhere.

Bakura slid out of his exhausted lover his body falling limp as he fell on the white sticky bed.'' K-Kura b-Best f-fucking e-ever Marik rasped voice said in a whimper

Yeah my Dove Bakura rolled on his side facing the Egyptian, who eyes was half lidded he peck a rough kiss on his lover who moan in responds. I love you Istermi Marik said his voice still rasped. Get some sleep dove you had a rough night Bakura said wrapping his pale arms around his waist. Yea Marik drifted off to sleep.

"Next Morning 8am''

The spring sun filled the darken room through the blinds Marik eyes flutter open as the sun met them. Marik body ache from the rough rounds from the sex his head hurted from hitting it on the head board; his back was killing him from the huge cock of his lover in him hitting that spot over and over. His thoughts were interrupted by a small groan from his lover next to him. Marik hissed as he tried to get up his legs and back killed the hell out of him. He tried to ignore the pain that shot through him Marik went to the bathroom and grab some pain killers opening the bottle he took out four and drunk some water, after taking the pills Marik laid back down and fell to sleep. After a few hours Marik woke up found out his back felt a little better but not good enough. Marik look to his side Bakura wasn't there so he decides to go downstairs.

Bakura was on the couch in the living room watching men porn call Egyptian men with huge Dicks. He was rubbing himself roughly moaning, breathing in rapids and gasping, he didn't notice Marik watching him. Marik cleared his throat giving the white haired thief attention. Bakura got off the couch and went to Marik who was at the bottom of the stairs. Grabbing his hand he led him back to the couch and through him on his stomach roughly, Bakura lifted Mariks butt up a little and laid small but hard nips on both of the cheeks. Marik moan and lifted his butt more he really didn't care of the pain that shot out of his whole body. Bakura's tongue slid out and lick over the entrance of his lover, Ah mh nun Marik moan he lifted and adjusted his butt for Bakura tongue to be at. When he finally did he let out a small cry and arches his back. Bakura's tongue push against his lover arose and suck on it. Ah Istermi fuck. Bakura grab his lover's member and pump it earning a loud moan out the Egyptian. The thief grabs Mariks Testicles and rubbed them. Ah Kura! Marik moan his head throwing back, Bakura let his tongue slid out the hole and grab his Blonde spiky hair and kissed him roughly his tongue slithering in. Marik could taste his arose on his tongue. Bakura broke apart and flip them over Marik in Bakura's lap. Bakura grab Mariks ass for him lifted him and though Him on his thick cock. Bakura hitted that spot dead on. Marik screamed and place his hands on the couch and lifted himself and through back down hitting the spot over and over. Bakura fuck harder. The thief complied in his lovers command and went harder he grab his member and pump it into he came with a loud scream and slump against his lover and kept moving his hips and rocking the thief. Bakura felt his climax coming and shot his seed in him. Marik rested his head on Bakura's chest smiling I love you my Istermi Marik said smiling brightly Bakura didn't say nothing but laid both of them down and slept.

Marik woke up his dark purple eyes flutter open and unwrap the arms around him and got up his body ache again, his legs was limping he went to the kitchen and grab a bowl of cereal and sat at the table and just ate and watch the people walk past. Marik sign and open the mind link to his Hikari.

Good Morning Yami how are you doing malik asking happily

/Nothing much Hikari-pretty Marik said/

Oh well how you is and Bakura doing malik asks

/Well we been making love a lot lately you know how Bakura is Marik laugh/

Yeah but you have to deal with it.

/ yeah so I'll be going bye Hikari-pretty/

Bye Yami malik said

Marik close the mind link and went back to the living room Bakura was slipping his clothes on. When he caught Mariks glare he got up and walk over to the Egyptian and grope him getting a surprise squeak from him. Come on Marik where going out so get dress nice okay Bakura said lifting his chin up meting his crimson brown eyes. Okay Marik said walking up the stairs and into their room and going to the closet getting his favorite long sleeve shirt and black pants after slipping the stuff back on he went back downstairs to see Bakura smoking a cirgritta. Ready he asks Yeah Marik replied Bakura got off the couch and grabs Mariks arm and lead him to the car.

Bakura and Marik were driving around for a few minutes into they made it to a mansion. Why are we at the sennens? Marik ask confused well you know ryou's birthday is today remembering so we celebrating it today.'' Oh but we don't have gifts Marik pointed out.

Yeah but we do Bakura said sarcastic getting out and going to the back of the car and grab to blue rape gifts with pink bows on them and handed one to Marik.

Yami and his Hikari yugi was in their shared bedroom getting dress Yami had tri color hair and crimson eyes his Hikari had the same hair and light purple eyes.

You know something Yami we should have got him a different gift yugi said slipping on some black slacks. I know but I spent one thousand dollars on that gift Hikari Yami said after they got ready they went downstairs to join the party. Ryou was wearing some Black slacks, a white striped shirt and the sennens ring. When they heard a knock and the butler open the door. And let the two lovers in.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOU! Bakura shouted getting everybody to look at them.

Yami Ryou shouted running over to the thief and hugging him I'm so happy you remember he said happily

I wouldn't forget it Bakura said neither would Marik here he said pointing a pale finger to Marik.

The party went on for a few hours into it was times for birthday gifts. Yami and yugi gave him a set of glass bunny Figures with different costumes, Seto and Joey gave him a wii and duel monster cards, tea and Tristan gave him a heart shape bunny necklace, malik have gave him a ring and propose to him right in front of everybody (A/N: yea malik and Ryou are dating now fiancé) Marik gave him a pair of leather trousers and a Blue strip bunny shirt. Bakura gave him some gold jewelry and some black cargo pants.

After the party Marik and Bakura were going home when they got home Marik rush out the car and went to the bathroom and vomited Bakura came to his side and rub his back while he continue to. About an hour Marik felt hot and clammy and flush the toilet and drunk some water. Bakura pick Marik up bridal style and laid him in bed.

Ryou malik ask in the shower what malik Ryou et his book he was reading on the bed side stand and listen o what malik said

Had you notice that Marik had a crazing for almost every food he seen at the party Malik said and the reason for it is malik Ryou ask I think he might be you know Prego's malik said a hint of a smirk coming in his voice. Ryou was in shock and got out the bed and ran to the bathroom. You can't be serious can you malik Ryou ask a concern look on his face. Well that's how my mom was when odion told me how hungry she got when she was pregnant with me before she knew. Well you do have a point Ryou said well let's go to bed.

The next morning Marik felt a bile come in his throat he ignore it and tried laying down but it grew up more and he lend over the bed and throw up. Bakura heard the noise and rubbed his back. Why are you sick Marik! He thought Bakura just rubbed his back after fifteen minutes of throwing up Marik rolled on his back and fell back to sleep.

Bakura woke up to the sound of gagging the white haired thief got up and went to the bathroom where he was on the floor and head in the toilet.

This can't be happening Marik said vomiting again.

A/N: Well first chapter and I work on it non-stop today. All the chapters in this story are long so yea. Marik and Bakura want to say something so bye me.

Marik- hey everybody I really don't like being the uke so Darkness you made me effing mad pouting.

Bakura- (smirking) hey all the Yoai people I love being the dominate one not him so good job Darkness I love you (Heart)

Darkness- *Blushes* well hope y'all enjoy the first chapter.

-Darkness


	2. Just found out

(A/N: Next chapter here so this is still going on about the consent throwing up and Ishzui telling him he's pregnant so enjoy)

-Darkness

Just found out

Bakura's POV

Well when we are trying to do it. He just throws me off and runs to the bathroom. The sounds of vomiting in the morning makes me sick, well t could be worst like this morning!

_*Flashback*_

_Bakura get in here now I heard him screech so I got off the couch the book that I lost interest in like ten minutes ago. I went into the kitchen to see him with a broken glass that I bought and mash it then glued it back. _

_Tell me why my favorite glass is broken he said angry sending daggers with his eyes to me like that would faze me __**not**__. Well if you must now I wa- Marik cut me off by running past me and going upstairs next thing I hear was gagging so I just laid down and watch TV while he continue vomiting like an hour. When he came down I thought he was going to argue but lay with me and fell asleep._

_End Flashback_

I and Marik are lying on the bed watching TV. Well I Started kissing his neck. Not tonight he told me why Not! I was whining giving him puppy eyes. Kura not in a mood he told me again so I let it go and me and him fell to sleep.

Mariks POV

So I just woke up and feel a little better but then I felt something that made me clutch my stomach. Then I ran to the bathroom and vomited again that's like my third time this day so I fell to the floor crying yea I'm crying so what. When I hear footsteps coming I see Bakura he kneel down and in front of me and hug me so I cried in his chest. After sitting there for n hour or so he released me and we got up and he laid me back down. So we just laid there and watch TV into I feel asleep. When I woke up I wasn't in the room but I was in the shadow realm. I felt another sennen item so I turned around when I it coming closer.

Hello Dear Marik the voice said happily Marik knew that voice anywhere Ishzui what are you doing here? he asks

Well dear Marik I hear you been sick lately right Ishzui ask

Yeah but I'm just sick that's all Marik said facing his hikari's sister you are not sick Marik but you are with child Ishzui said stepping closer to the Egyptian. I can't be pregnant Ishzui Marik hissed

Listen to me Marik you are one month along so you would be showing a bump in a few months like three along okay.

I understand thanks Ishzui Mariks forehead started to glow and the sennen eye appear on it and he left he was back at their house.

Malik Ryou voice said as he open the shower door reavlinging a naked malik what is it Ryou e ask concern. I think well what you said I think he's you know pregnant Ryou said he is and I know it Bunnie malik said wrapping a towel around his waist yeah but do you think he's knows Ryou ask

We'll probably not malik pointed out so we have t tell him okay maybe tomorrow. Got it malik said slipping on some boxers and getting to bed with Ryou next to him they both feel asleep in the world of dreams.

"Next Morning''

Malik woke up as the light flutter in the room his eyes flutter open as he looks down at the sleepy form Ryou was snoring lightly and his arms was around malik waist. Malik smiled and un-wraps the pale arms around him and open the mind link to his Yami.

/what Hikari do you know what the hell the time is it Marik angry voice said/

Well Yami I just thought that well um y-

/Malik I know what you're going to say yes I'm Pregnant Marik said/

How you know Malik ask in surprise

/well it was obviously Marik smirk/

Oh well did you tell Bakura yet malik ask

/ No malik but I'm telling him tomorrow/

You better Bye Yami malik said closing the mind link

Marik was on the couch watching a Baby show on how the first few months is morning sickness and how your stomach gets bigger and bigger.

Marik what are you watching? Bakura ask nothing Kura just interested so that's why.

Tell the truth Marik Bakura said

Um well Kura I'm pregnant Marik said softly Bakura's eyes widen as saucers as for what he heard.

I'm a dad Bakura whisper Yeah Kura one month along.

I'm so happy Marik really me a dad can't wait Bakura said Hugging Marik and pecking him on his lips.

After Marik told Bakura he was pregnant they sent phone calls to everybody that they were having a baby. So everybody was at the couple's house.

Congrats Marik-Sama yugi squeal Thanks Marik said taking another bite of cake. So Bakura you being a father that has to be fun Yami said with a smirk coming in his voice.

Hm Bakura mutter

Oh **YAMI **congrats malik yell hugging his Yami thanks Hikari-pretty Marik said hugging back. The party went on for two and a half hours Before Marik was getting tried so everybody left aspect Ryou and malik stayed with the couple for a few hours coming up with baby names and genders, after that was done they left and Marik fell asleep on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura carried Marik to their room and laid him down and he slept in the lands of dreams thinking of the baby.

"Next Morning''

Marik look down at his stomach it been one month since he found out his stomach was getting bigger. Marik place his hand on his stomach and smiled don't worry baby I'm your mommy Marik soothe he sat in that position for a few moments. Marik was rubbing his swollen stomach.

Bakura heard Marik talking to the baby he couldn't help but smiled and rolled n his side to face his Prego lover. Bakura put his hand on his stomach and rubbed it. I love you Bakura said. I to Kura me to Marik said before getting on top of Bakura and smashing their lips Tighter, Bakura moan and savage Mariks mouth they broke apart. Bakura took Mariks shirt off and leant up to his nipples and put in his mouth. And bitted down on it drawing blood Marik moan, Bakura swirl his tongue around it for apology and tweeting the other one and let go of that one and went to the other one giving it the same oral treatment and tweeting the bruised one. Marik moan. Bakura let go of the two Bruised nipples and let Marik take his shirt off. Bakura was taking Mariks pants down living him naked (A/N: Marik haves no boxers on because He sleeps with non on ;) Marik took Bakura pants off and got off his lap and leant down to the thick cock of his lover and put it in his mouth and only suck on the top swirling his long tongue around it, his tongue went in the slit tasting the pre-cum that slip out. Marik went all the way down to the base and suck hard. Bakura's slipped his hand in blonde hair and yank it. Marik went faster and waited for him to shoot his cum in his mouth. Marik let go of his member and kissed him both of their tongues entwine tighter. But Marik chose defeat and let Bakura roam his mouth. They broke apart and Marik straddle Bakura waist with his hips and grab Bakura's cock and angle himself and sunk back down moaning. Bakura grab his lover's hips while Marik bounce up and down. Marik fuck keep going, Marik complied and rock his hips harder against the thief. Marik was the first to shoot his hot cum all over his chest and stomach; Bakura shot his sticky cum in his lover Marik collapse on Bakura and laid on him not much to hurt the baby. Both of them went asleep embrace tighter.

Come on now malik tell the truth Ryou said sarcastic

I am telling the damn truth he said he already know Ry Malik yell Oh right malik who told him Ryou said crossing his arms around his chest.

Don't know he didn't tell me I'll call him and he can come over and tell you malik yelled stomping out the shared room and into the living room grabbing the phone and dialing Mariks phone. He waited for his Yami to come on after five rings a groggy voice came on.

Hello Yami are you okay malik ask concern

Yeah Hikari just throw up but I'm okay now Marik said reassuring

Oh well how's the pregnancy going malik ask happily

I hate it! Because I craze almost every food and sweets, my fucking stomach is growing and when I and Bakura fuck we can't do it so hard because of the baby.

Well you have to deal with it Yami you need to go to the doctor to see what gender it is malik said

Yeah I now I made an appointment for Tuesday and would you come with me Marik ask

Sure I would love to and Yami can you please come over and tell Ryou you told me you knew you told me you were pregnant. Malik ask

Put him on the phone malik Marik said angrily

Okay Yami. Ryou Marik malik wants o talk with you malik yell Coming Ryou shouted back. When Ryou came down the stairs he snatch the phone from Maliks hand and they started chatting s-sorry I-I d-didn't k-know s-sorry m-Marik b-bye. How it went ask

Ryou turned around tears glistening in his eyes nothing malik Ryou only responds said before going back upstairs.

Well that was confusing malik said before going upstairs to comfort Ryou from what Marik had said to him.

Marik what did you say to my Hikari Bakura ask

Oh nothing I said if I wasn't pregnant I would have kick his ass Marik smirk you are one crazy person my dove Bakura said

Yeah but I was joking with him so yeah I said that Marik laugh.

Both Bakura and Marik went to their room and fell asleep in the land of dreams.

A/N: second chapter done I'm so happy I ask Marik and Bakura what they think and they were supported so here's what they said

Marik- Just loves this chapter I love being the uke you are so great Darkness.

Bakura- smirks good chapter it made me excited to be a father oi Darkness I luv you and this chapter (heart)

Darkness- *blushes* Love y'all bye

Xoxo Sierra


	3. 3thrid month

(A/N: Well next chapter Yeah so now the chapters are going in Months now so Enjoy leave reviews ;)

*3thrid month*

Bakura's POV

Well since Marik found out he eats almost everything even when his stomach starts to hurt so I have been going to get his constant needs. Like yesterday he went on a huge pig out.

_*Flashback*_

_I hear sounds of cabinets opening and slamming shut. Shit, Shit I'm fucking hungry I hear my one lover cursing so I get up and go in the kitchen to see him a eating a huge bowl of ice cream. _

_Marik you should calm this eating habit just because you're pregnant don't mean you should eat like this I told him._

_Kura go to McDonalds get me four McDoubles, five French Fries, three Cameral Sundaes and four large vanilla Milkshakes okay he told me my mouth was literally hanging open why are you fucking standing their Kura I'm fucking hungry He yell at me like that. So I just did what he told and I just went to McDonalds and order what he wanted I just hope he don't get to crazy with this pregnancy so went I got back he started eating going to one thing then another so I just watched him eat and after he finish eating he came to me and he places his hand on his stomach when he gasp I ran to him he smiles and hug me and said he felt a kick and a punch. So I couldn't help but smile and we hug for a few moments. Before us I and he went into the front room and watch SpongeBob. _

_*End Flashback*_

So now we are going over to the sennens to have his baby shower. Almost everybody had to come and see Marik like Seto, Joey, serenity, Tea, Mokuba, Ishzui, and The rare Hunters (yea well they would want to come and party to)

Oh Marik we are so happy for you Malik and Yugi chanted hugging him.

Hey can y'all please get off my stomach Marik said they both back off with smiles on their face. Bakura sat in the kitchen drinking a beer while Marik talk about names again with malik and what gender he hopes the baby is and how they going to paint the nursery.

Gift Time Ishzui shouted Marik was so happy he literally ran to the living room and flop on the couch. Bakura got off the stool in the kitchen and join Marik on the couch. Okay open this one yugi squeal giving Marik a purple wrap gift with a gold bow on it. Marik open the gift and seen a case of purple and gold binkies aw they are so cute Marik said eyes wide. I'm glad you like them yugi squeal happily. Mine next Joey said handing Marik a gold wrap gift from him and Seto It was two Wing dragon of Ra plushy one was gold and one was Purple Marik eyes lit up and hugged Joey and Seto. Here Yami malik said handing Marik three gifts from him and Ryou the first one was wrapping in blue wrapping it was a big like a medium size box he open it and found a pink Carrier, the next one was just like the other but a blue carrier. The last gift was full of boy and girl baby clothing. Ishzui gave him some baby toys from when she and malik were little. Marik was so happy he felt four rough kicks. Marik gasp and vomited up blood everybody ran over to Marik and ask what happen.

I don't know I think I'm having twins Marik chuckle everybody gasp.

If you think you're having twins let's go to the hospital. Bakura said matter-factly Okay Kura the group went to their cars and drove to the hospital. When they got to the hospital Marik and Bakura check in a room a doctor with aqua blue hair came in hello sir he said smiling at Marik. Hey doctor well I'm three months pregnant and I think I may have twins Marik said concern.

Well have you gotten a ultrasound yet Dartz ask

No but I was suppose to on Tuesday but I forgot. Okay let's get you in the room okay and we'll see if you are with Twins. When they got in the room, Dartz put some gel on Mariks stomach and what pop up on the screen were two heads and bodies. Do you want to know the gender Dartz ask? Yes Marik replied okay you are having a boy and girl Dartz said happily

Really Marik said crying a little Bakura hugged Marik and rubbed his head. While crying Marik open the mind link to his Hikari.

What are you having twins? Malik ask.''

/Yeah but we are having a girl and boy Marik said excitedly''/

That's good Yami really good Malik said so we are so proud of you see you when you come out''

Marik close the mind link and continue enjoying the hug Bakura was giving him.

I love you dove Bakura said pecking Marik on lips both them left the doctors room to go back in the lobby. Everybody became excitedly to know was it truth.

Yes everybody I'm having twins one boy and girl everybody became euthastic and happy to hear the news and they went their separate ways.

Marik and Bakura went back to their house and them both where watching TV. Marik was getting a little annoyed because of Bakura kept rubbing his stomach and talking to the babies whispering that I'm his dad and stuff.

Kura can you please live the twins along for a second Marik scowled

Come on dove let's go to a baby store and start buying toys and stuff for them Bakura said excited

Fine let's go Marik said getting up while Bakura drag him to the car. They drove for n hour into the lover's made it to babies R Us. They both went in the store and they both went all around the store Marik in the basket riding around getting stuffed animals, Diapers girls and boys, clothes and they paid for all the stuff. When they got home they became so happy and they started coming up with names and they became sleepy and went to bed in the land of happiness.''

A/N: Hey darkness again so what do you think. . . I know y'all did so leave me some damn reviews or I sick Marik and Bakura on you is that right guys.

Marik- Hell yea you better like this story or die or are banishing to the shadow realm

Bakura- yea sierra work hard on this story understand. Sierra's use her blood sweat and tears. Yea but her blood is like steak yummy

Darkness- o.O stops eating my blood you jack ass sorry for the launage kids. Please leave reviews they make me happy.

Luv Darkness


	4. I Hate You

(A/N: welcome back Marik and Bakura gets into a heated argument but when Bakura snaps and says the worst thing to ever speak of he soon regrets it includes some violence and it's a long chapter so 3njoy ;)

-Darkness

I HATE YOU

It was the morning when Marik woke up vomiting; Bakura heard the gagging and went to the bathroom to see his lover head in the toilet.''

I hate this Pregnancy Marik moan getting up his legs felt like jelly as Marik walk.

Istermi give me something to drink Marik said lying on the bed, like what Bakura ask a hint of a smirk coming in his voice. Some water you idiot Marik snarled okay dove so can we you know what Bakura ask a hint of seductive in his voice. Marik turned his icy glare to Bakura No Kura! Damn I have an effing baby in my stomach and all you care about is some Damn Fucking! Marik yelled''

Well yes and you know how I am Bakura shot back they both were yelling at each other now.

Maybe you need to find a better boyfriend if you don't like me! Marik growled those words really hurted him to say those words to Bakura. Well Dove you can go live with your stupid ass Hikari Bakura snarled his face getting to close to Marik.

Get out my face Bakura! Marik yelled his Dark plum eyes narrowed'' when Bakura didn't he slap Marik hard across his face, marik was stunned and his tan hands went to his left cheek touching the bruised Marik wince and turned his eyes to his white haired lover before speaking, You just hit me Marik said his eyes never leaving his lovers crimson brown eyes, Bakura didn't speak he just walk away from his lover before he hurted his pregnant Boyfriend, marik grab Bakura's wrist and yank him to face him. What Marik Bakura said his white bang hiding his eyes, Bakura tell me how you feel do you love me or is I'm just your fuck toy Marik Said?

Bakura thought about before talking yes Marik you was just the toy of sex I used you Bakura said

Marik felt tears around his eyes those words hit his heart like a punch in the gut, and a kick to the face. Bakura that means you don't care about the baby either Marik said choking back sobs. Bakura merely shook his head no Marik I don't so you can go Bakura said leaving the room with his distressed lover.''

Marik open the mind link to his Hikari.

Hello Yami what is it malik ask concern as he heard Marik crying.

/Um malik I know you and Ryou are Toghter but can I stay with y'all Bakura really just said he didn't love me or want this Baby I was just his Fucking toy Marik said breaking down crying again./''

Yami get your stuff pack me and Ishzui coming to get you malik said closing the mind link.

Malik called Ishzui to meet him at the two lovers house when they got there Malik knock on the door. Bakura answer the door, before he could say something malik smack Bakura hard you vile piece of shit doing that to poor Marik malik spat. Ishzui grab her brothers arm and lead him away from Bakura, they both walk in silence as they made it to the lovers room.

Marik was on the floor in a ball sleep, his face was tearing stained and the purple bruised on his cheek, Ishzui and malik walk in the room and gasp and ran to Marik. Yami wake up malik pleaded, Marik groan his Plum eyes snap open Malik where's Bakura he ask forget about him Marik you are coming with us so come on get your stuff Malik said

Marik got up and rummage through the closet and got his stuff and put all the stuff in his suitcase. After an hour Marik had all his stuff pack and ready. Marik, malik and Ishzui went downstairs Bakura was in the kitchen, into the look up and seen them, where are you taking Marik Bakura hissed.

Well you Jackass you hurt Marik so we are taking him away from somebody who is your fuck toy Bakura malik hissed Bakura face turned into confused marik talk to me Bakura said. Marik didn't say nothing but when he did a strangle cry came out instead Bakura you really hurted me so when the twins do come out you want be seeing them marik said''

No! Marik you are not leaving me Bakura hissed grabbing his lovers arm; let me go Bakura I HATE YOU! Marik shouted slipping out his grasp and running out the door tears coming out his dark eyes. Ishzui and malik ran out the door and chase after Marik.

*2 months later*

Yami Wake up! Malik shouted''

Please Malik just leave me alone Marik said he was currently wearing a pair of black sweats and a Baggie gray shirt'' can I come in please Malik pleaded.

Come in Hikari Marik said tiredly. Malik walk in with Ryou they both seen Marik rubbing his swollen stomach and crying. Yami forget about Bakura he used you malik said kneeling in front of Marik.

I can't Marik said I'm carrying his baby that he don't want, Bakura made me feel like a happily person then now.

Here Marik Kura called he felt really depressed so you should call Ryou said.''

I don't want to speak to him. Marik hissed. Deep down in his heart he did but ever since Bakura said those words he felt like a fuck toy and a slut.''

Yami you need to call Bakura maybe he didn't mean it malik said opening the mind link.''

/ you don't understand Bakura hurted my feelings Marik said''/

''I understand but call him please Malik pleaded''

/ fine Malik I will Marik said closing the mind link/

Give me the phone Ryou Marik said, Ryou gave the distressed lover the phone Marik took it and dial the house phone a few rings came on before a rasped voice answer. What do you want Ryou! Bakura shouted Marik wince, Bakura it's me Marik started''

Oh Marik come home please I need you! I'm sorry for what I said I love you, and you are not my fuck toy and I care about the baby . . .'' Marik felt tears come in his eyes as he listen to his lover apologize.

''Marik just come home I missed cooking with you and have those food fights and rubbing your stomach!''

I'll forgive you missed you two my stomach is getting bigger and I'm crying a lot over you. So bye Kura Marik hung the phone up.''

So Yami what did Bakura said malik said''

Well he apologize and said he didn't mean what he said Marik said happily'' see Yami Bakura probably didn't know what he was saying. Is you moving back in Ryou ask.''

Yes I'm about to get my stuff and go back.

~ Time Skip ~

''Marik! Bakura shouted as he flung open the door and pulled his lover in a Hug.'' Marik gasp. Kura babies he breath.'' Bakura understand and let go of Marik and kissed him deeply. So what cha wanna do? Hm how about a food fight Marik said running in the kitchen.

It's good that Bakura wasn't that harshly malik started taking Ryou's shirt off and playing with his nipples. Ryou moan and arch his back Yeah I know Bakura didn't mean that.''

Well I'm happy for them now they can be happy parents malik said taking Ryou pants down.''

Well let's have some fun. Ryou said.

Malik complied and they both had fun for the night!''

Bakura and Marik was finish with their food fight turkey, ham, tomatoes, and ketchup was everywhere and other things.

Bakura was cover in Ketchup, Ranch and Turkey all over his body, marik was cover in Mustard, hot sauce, Tomatoes, ham and a tube of ice cream.''

How I missed that Marik, Bakura said happily.''

Yeah Istermi Marik agreed so let's go upstairs for Making-up again.''

Sure Bakura said in a giddy vice before picking Marik up and taking him up stairs for some make-up sex.''

~ four hours later ~

Hm! Kura I love you Marik said getting off Bakura's lap.''

Me too Marik, Wait a minute how far along are? Bakura ask well five months Istermi Marik said in a giddy voice and I been feeling allot of Kicks and heavy from there Daddy!''

Well I can't wait to be a parent so get some sleep Bakura said pulling Marik in a hug.'' They both fell asleep in the lands of dreams. Before Marik ask a question.

You better not say that again or I'll Murder you!''

"What . . .'' Bakura said sitting up in the bed.''

You heard me Kura good Night . . .''

A/N: hey everybody doesn't get mad at me, so I was going to have the argument for two chapters but I couldn't see them mad! ;) Well the fourth month is going to be a little on the humorous side so Odious emgesous short cakes . . .''

-Darkness

P.S Marik and Bakura said Please Review ;)


End file.
